


Chocolate Kisses

by RealmOfTan



Series: The Life of Synthesizers [9]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Food Sex, Humor, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3688194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealmOfTan/pseuds/RealmOfTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yūma and Gakupo are in the store to buy stuff and Yūma uses this visit at the store as a opportunity to make Gakupo hold some old promises. (If you've read the "Love Mode" story then you know what promises I mean.) When they return home it gets hot when desert is on the menu after some dinner, and Yūma get a fun idea for the bedroom to tease Gakupo with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This time I had to struggle to get it finished because of a cold. My brain really is slow at the moment. I'm so sorry if this story has some wrong in the grammar or misspellings. But I hope you like it!

They were walking together down the road to the store to buy some ingredients for today’s dinner, and as they stood outside the store Gakupo got a terrible blush on his cheeks and he looked nervous. Yūma knew why but he didn’t care. Instead he dragged him into the store by the hand which he had been holding the whole way to the store, and he refused to let go of it. He knew it was still sensitive for Gakupo to show their relationship to people he didn’t know but he had promised Yūma a time ago that they would hold each other’s hands in the store at some point. Today was the day according to Yūma and he didn’t give Gakupo any room to protest; he squeezed Gakupo’s hand to the point where Gakupo complained, but he knew that if he softened his hold of the man’s hand Gakupo would pull his hand free.

“Ow, that hurts, Yūma,” Gakupo complained.

“I won’t let you go this time. All the other times you’ve released my hand the moment we enter the store, but this time I won’t let you do that,” Yūma answered resolutely.

Gakupo swallowed hard.

“And the other thing about the camera?” he asked. He meant the idea about kissing in front of the security camera. Immediately he regretted that he asked about it when Yūma looked over his shoulder when they walked down the first set of shelves in the store, and gave him a mischievous smile.

“Thank you for reminding me about that. I had completely forgotten about it. You won’t escape that this time either,” Yūma said. Even if his voice sounded like that of the handsome man he was in Gakupo’s ears it rung like the voice of a devil.

“Oh god, help me,” Gakupo swooned for a moment and sighed. There was no stopping it now. When Yūma got set on something he was impossible to change.

Damn he’s so persistent and strong, Gakupo sighed quietly in his mind and realized he had to resign himself to his fate.

Sure, Gakupo was very comfortable with showing their relationship around friends, but to show it openly in public still made him feel shy and nervous. He knew he was silly for feeling like that – and probably pathetic too – but he couldn’t help it.

Maybe I need this as shock therapy?, he thought. Even if he didn’t like shock therapy maybe he just needed it this time and accept whatever Yūma had decided on.

What he didn’t expect was that Yūma released his hand but hooked his arm with Gakupo’s like that of a real couple and hugged him close. He knew Yūma did this to tease him, and he also knew that Yūma wanted to show their relationship to all the people in there. He felt how his face got hot and he knew he probably looked like a human tomato.

“Please, Yūma,” he whispered through his teeth but Yūma didn’t release his arm. He was dead set on doing this and went all out. Mercy…, Gakupo cried in his mind.

As they put things into the shopping-basket Gakupo felt like people looked at them more than normally, but Yūma didn’t react at all and acted just like he always did by putting ingredients to hamburgers into the basket and filling it up with sweets.

“Aren’t you buying too many sweets?” Gakupo asked when Yūma stood in front of the ice-cream and toppings.

“You can never get enough sweets,” Yūma answered and held a tube with chocolate sauce and tried to decide on what ice-cream flavor to pick from the freezer.

“I think that only applies to you,” Gakupo laughed quietly and pointed at the vanilla flavor. “If you have a hard time to choose then why not go with the standard flavor? Everybody likes vanilla.”

“That’s true,” Yūma mumbled. “I’ll take that one then.”

As they were walking to the checkout Gakupo released a quiet sigh of relief about Yūma who probably had forgotten about the thing about kissing in front of the security camera. But suddenly he felt how he was pulled into a stop, turned around, and then lips covered his. Everything happened in the blink of an eye and he didn’t even have the time to realize what was happening because of the shock. Yūma released him and gave him a big grin.

“Gotcha!” he smiled and then pointed at something to their right somewhere above them. When Gakupo looked up at what Yūma was pointing at he wanted to disappear right on the spot. It was a security camera pointing right at them. “You know, if you look so embarrassed about it the people watching will most likely watch even closely on us,” he then said.

“You’re evil,” Gakupo said quietly still with a shocked face and Yūma laughed.

“It’s not that bad. It’s not like I French kissed you in front of the camera,” Yūma tried to console him and Gakupo face palmed with a small laughter.

“You really are evil.”

Yūma grinned again with a satisfied look on his face and went to the checkout.

 

After the dinner they sat slumped in the couch, Gakupo on one side and Yūma on the other side. Yūma sighed out of relaxation and Gakupo zapped around the TV-channels to find something interesting to watch. But there were only sitcoms and talk shows airing at the moment, and so he gave up the pointless search and stopped on a random channel which was airing a sitcom. Neither of them found it funny though so they sat there in quiet and just stared at the TV screen.

After about half an hour Yūma said while still staring at the TV:

“Hey, I’ve been thinking about something.”

Gakupo yawned and didn’t release the TV with his eyes either.

“What have you been thinking about?”

Yūma yawned too like if Gakupo’s yawn had spread to him. Then he said with a lazy and tired voice:

“You know I practically live here now. I only go home to get some stuff but most of my things already are here at your place. So I was thinking about selling my apartment and move in here permanently. It’s been a while since we got together you know.”

Suddenly Gakupo felt like his heart was filled with butterflies to the point where it felt like it would burst. The happiness took completely over him and he released his attention from the TV and looked at Yūma with a shocked expression.

“You really mean it?” he asked with a squeaky voice.

Yūma nodded and stretched his limp body and yawned again.

“Why wouldn’t I? If it’s okay for you then I’ll put my apartment on the market right away. I don’t use it anyway.”

But then Gakupo remembered their quarrel a time back and how Yūma had left Gakupo’s apartment to hide in his own.

“But what if we argue again?” he asked. “Don’t you want to have your apartment to go to?”

Yūma looked at Gakupo with an expressionless face and said:

“Don’t you think that was pretty immature of me to just run away like that?” Gakupo thought about it and he agreed even if he himself had been very horrible and immature too. “And besides…” Yūma got a warm smile on his lips and got on all four on the couch and moved closer like a cat. There was a small hint of mischievousness in Yūma’s warm smile and Gakupo also felt a small smile take form on his lips. “We’re grownups. We have been together for a while now and because of that we should be able to figure our problems out by ourselves.”

“But if we still argue sometime?” Gakupo asked again. Yūma straddled his hips and put his arms around his neck and kissed him teasingly.

“Then you’ll sleep on the couch,” he answered and Gakupo chuckled.

“Why me?” he asked and Yūma’s warm smile turned into a real mischievous one.

“Because the prince won’t let his sweet princess sleep on a cold place like that, right? I need my beauty sleep.”

Gakupo laughed and put his hands on Yūma’s cheeks and said:

“So you finally admit to it that you’re a spoiled princess?”

Yūma got a small grumpy expression on his face and sighed.

“Everybody calls me that – even my own sister – so I guess I have to go along with it. So what do you say?” he asked and then looked deep into Gakupo’s eyes with an enchanting warmness in his smiling eyes. “Do you want me to move in with you for real?”

“I would be very happy if you did,” Gakupo answered and they kissed with light kisses and nibbled on each other’s lips.

At first they just teased each other with kisses but soon it turned out into deeper kisses and Gakupo’s hands wandered up inside Yūma’s shirt and teased around the waistband to his pants.

“Mmh… You’re getting dirty,” Yūma mumbled smiling with his eyes closed.

“How can I not when you’re around?”

Yūma chuckled.

“You tell me.”

Gakupo pulled slowly up Yūma’s shirt and then said as his kisses dropped lower and lower on Yūma’s skin:

“Because you’re so sexy…” He kissed his neck. “And very tempting…” He kissed his shoulder. “And you’re also very attractive in mind-blowing proportions.” He bit carefully on Yūma’s left nipple and Yūma flinched and let out a sudden moan. “And your noises are really turning me on.”

Yūma chuckled.

“Why not go into the bedroom and I’ll make you do some nice noises too?” he said and Gakupo smiled and looked up at him.

“Really?”

Yūma looked down on him and nodded with a self-confident smile.

“Really.”

As they got up from the couch they wandered to the bedroom door and kissed. Then Yūma asked Gakupo to go into the bedroom because he needed to do something, and Gakupo did as told.

“Get on the bed!” Yūma shouted and Gakupo smiled lay down on the bed.

“What are you going to do?” he asked and heard something from the kitchen. After a few seconds later he suddenly saw Yūma’s shirt being tossed into the bedroom through the door, then his socks followed by his pants. Gakupo laughed. “What in the world are you up to?” he asked and Yūma peeked inside the room and smiled playfully.

“It’s a surprise,” he smiled and stepped into the room.

“Aw! You didn’t take off your underwear,” Gakupo pretended to sulk.

“I’m not going to be that nice. I can’t reveal everything and spoil the fantasies,” he said with a wink and got up on the bed. That’s when Gakupo noticed that Yūma was holding a spoon and the chocolate sauce and vanilla ice-cream he bought earlier today.

“What are you going to do with those?” he asked confused and watched as Yūma put the things on the bed.

“We did eat dinner, right? Doesn’t a desert follow after a dinner?” Yūma asked innocently and then straddled Gakupo’s hips and kissed him deep and slowly opening Gakupo’s shirt buttons to bare the man’s skin. As the shirt was opened he pushed it open and took the little plastic can of ice-cream and opened the lid to it. He scooped up a small piece of the soft ice-cream and looked at Gakupo with the mischievous look he always wore when he had a playful idea to tease Gakupo with. That made Gakupo nervous.

“What are you going to do with that?”

Yūma gave him a slightly evil chuckle and held the spoon out over Gakupo’s chest. The little piece of ice-cream was slowly sliding off the spoon and Gakupo understood.

“No. No, Yūma. Don’t drop that cold thing on me,” Gakupo said with a nervous smile and tried to get away, but Yūma pinned him in place with his body weight and locked Gakupo’s arms between his thighs and Gakupo’s body. “Please, Yūma!”

Suddenly the ice-cream fell onto Gakupo’s chest and he let out a small cry.

“Whoops! My bad,” Yūma pretended to apologize with his devilish smile.

“Aagh! It’s cold!” Gakupo cried and Yūma laughed and put his finger on the rapidly melting ice-cream and moved it downward against Gakupo’s stomach. “Stop that!”

“You want me to remove it?” Yūma asked and Gakupo nodded fast. Yūma leaned forward and licked the trail of ice-cream on Gakupo’s chest with teasing licks and looked at Gakupo’s expression which slowly softened and got hot as he stared at Yūma.

Yūma’s tongue felt warm against Gakupo’s cold skin and a heat spread throughout his body.

“Mm… It tastes really good like this,” Yūma teased and kissed the ice-cream away from the man’s naked skin. “I want more.”

Yūma scooped up a bigger piece of ice-cream and Gakupo squirmed.

“Don’t be that evil!” he cried begging and Yūma laughed. “I thought you wanted to make me do some nice noises? Waaah!”

Yūma had dropped the big piece of ice-cream onto Gakupo’s chest again and chuckled satisfied.

“But you are making nice noises like this. I love them,” he grinned and Gakupo couldn’t help but laugh.

“You sadistic little…”

Yūma took the chocolate sauce and opened the lid and held it high above Gakupo’s chest and squeezed hard and poured chocolate over the ice-cream. He got a pretended surprised look on his face and said:

“Oh, I’m so sorry. I did it again. I’m such a bad boy for accidentally covering you with this tasty stuff. I better clean it up.”

His voice was first innocent but then turned into a sexy and husky voice followed with a seductive smile. He leaned forward again and traced Gakupo’s body with his hands with loving motions as he teasingly licked the chocolate and vanilla ice-cream off of Gakupo’s chest with the tip of his tongue. He made sure to have eye contact all the time to heat up the mood even more. He knew Gakupo loved eye contact and it all felt much more intimate, slowly spurring the heated feelings inside them both on to build a fire.

The ice-cream felt cold against Gakupo’s skin but is melted fast because of his body heat and Yūma’s teasing tongue. First he didn’t feel Yūma’s tongue at all because he only licked the chocolate covered ice-cream. That teased him and made him a little impatient to feel his lover’s tongue on his skin and he leaned back with his head and sighed with frustration. But when the ice-cream had melted enough he felt the tickling sensation from Yūma’s tongue and soon Yūma nibbled and kissed on his skin greedily to taste his lover’s skin at the same time as he slowly opened Gakupo’s pants and lowered them to reveal the hot flesh underneath. He was very careful to clean up the mess on Gakupo’s skin and at the same time tease him as much as he could.

“This really tastes good,” Yūma whispered seductively with heavy breaths that tickled Gakupo’s skin, and licked up the last strand of chocolate on the man’s chest. “I wonder how some vanilla would taste down here,” he then said and moved his hips over Gakupo’s crotch and pushed their sensitive parts together. Gakupo was getting hard and so was Yūma. “I’ll heat it up of course before to prepare my desert.”

Gakupo laughed.

“You’re such a tease.”

“Yeah. But you love it,” Yūma said and leaned closer to kiss Gakupo’s lips. Immediately their tongues entwined and Gakupo felt the taste of chocolate and vanilla from Yūma’s lips.

“You’re right, it really does taste good like this,” Gakupo whispered and Yūma smiled and kissed him deeper.

“Mmh…”

Their breaths mingled as they changed their kissing angles. While they kissed Yūma slowly reached out for the ice-cream and as he took a hold of it he sat up again and took another big scoop of ice-cream. Gakupo tried to move and get away again but Yūma hushed him calm.

“Don’t worry, I won’t drop it on you this time,” he said and took the ice-cream from the spoon in his hands and closed them to warm it up. At the same time he released Gakupo’s arms from their restraints and gave him a smiled a sexy but playfully smile as the melted ice-cream began to drop onto his own chest from between his hands. “It’ll be nice and warm when it reaches down to my desert right here, don’t you think?” he asked and rubbed his crotch against Gakupo’s to indicate what he meant.

Gakupo laughed and sat up to kiss the melted vanilla on Yūma’s chest to get a taste of it.

“It really does taste good.”

Yūma chuckled and looked down at Gakupo with narrowed eyes filled with lust.

“I can’t wait to lick it of your cock. I bet it tastes the best there,” he said quietly but suddenly knocked his head back and moaned. “Nnh…”

Gakupo had taken a hold of his member and toyed with it. He moved his hand slowly up and down and gripped it just slightly to tease Yūma. Yūma grew harder and harder rapidly and slowly moved his hips to respond to Gakupo’s hand movements. That in turn stimulated Gakupo to grow harder too and as they kissed the melted vanilla ice-cream slowly reached down between their legs and started to cover Gakupo’s hardness. At time’s Gakupo couldn’t resist licking Yūma’s vanilla covered body and then he shifted to kiss him again.

“I think your desert is finished,” Gakupo whispered between their kisses.

“Finally,” Yūma sighed and moved off of Gakupo’s hips and licked the tip of the man’s vanilla covered cock. As he licked and kissed it the melted vanilla ice-cream smeared on his face and left trails on it, and that sight made Gakupo’s head spin with lust.

“You look so sexy like that,” he said and looked at Yūma intently as he caressed a little vanilla from Yūma’s cheek with his finger and licked it up. “It looks like something else,” he then smiled and moaned as Yūma took his entire length in his mouth. “Ah…”

When Yūma heard that the vanilla looked like something else he knew that Gakupo meant the “candy”, and that little sentence turned him suddenly on to the point where he wanted to suck and lick Gakupo’s cock until it released the real candy into his mouth. His mind was filled with dirty thoughts of it and tried to calm himself down to give Gakupo some pleasure before he actually let the man cum.

He released Gakupo with his lips but immediately licked it from the tip down to the base. The cock was glistening with saliva and almost all of the vanilla covering it was gone, but there was still plenty at its base and Yūma licked it clean all around it slowly with gentle licks as he slowly moved his hand up and down on Gakupo’s shaft. As he looked up at Gakupo he felt how his body got even hotter by the glance the man gave him. It was so filled with lust for Yūma that Yūma almost came just by their eye contact.

“You’re really a tease,” Gakupo sighed as Yūma played with both hands and tongue on his cock and balls.

Yūma didn’t answer and took Gakupo’s hardness in his mouth again and played with his tongue on the tip and sucked it gently.

“You’re already leaking ‘candy’,” Yūma said with a quiet and lustful voice.

“Of course I do when I see your sexy face covered with white fluid and sucking me like that. You have no idea how hot you look,” Gakupo answered with a serious tone and buried his fingers into Yūma’s hair. “You’re really good with your mouth.”

Yūma closed his eyes and licked Gakupo’s cock up and down repeatedly with greedy licks and then he took it into his mouth again and slowly deep throated and then pulled quickly back. A strand of saliva tied him to the tip of Gakupo’s hardness and he had such a lewd expression after doing the deep throat that Gakupo couldn’t take it anymore and pulled him to the bed and pushed him face down with Yūma’s hips in the air. He pulled Yūma’s underwear off him and took some of the melted ice-cream left on Yūma’s abdomen as lubricant, and pushed his finger inside Yūma’s hot body.

“Aahn!” Yūma cried out and took a hard grip of the bed sheet under him. As Gakupo moved his finger around Yūma squirmed and tried to escape but Gakupo pulled him back by the hips and fingered him even deeper. “Aaah! Gakupo…!”

“You like that?” Gakupo asked with an amused tone in the voice.

“Oh yes…” Yūma sighed and got a blush on his cheeks from the heat he was consumed in.

“Now, where’s your good spot?” Gakupo purred with a smile and reached with his finger inside Yūma’s body and listened to Yūma’s heated panting.

After a little while Yūma suddenly tensed up and pulled at the sheets and cried out in bliss.

“Aahnn! Oh!”

“There it is,” Gakupo chuckled and kept attacking that sensitive spot which bolted an intense pleasure through Yūma’s body.

“Not that hard…!” Yūma begged but Gakupo didn’t show mercy.

“How can I not after all the teasing you gave me?” he asked with a smile of a bully. “And you love it when I probe this deep and hard in you. Admit it.”

“Haaah! Aaah! Idiot! Don’t make me cum yet!”

“Because you’ll feel too sensitive when I finally fuck you?” Gakupo asked amused. He loved to make Yūma come before he entered him with his cock because Yūma would moan and cry in such a sexy voice that made Gakupo almost black out with lust. Yūma’s body would be sensitive and he would try to escape the intense pleasure, but Gakupo wouldn’t let him.

“Don’t be mean. Mmhh!” Yūma sighed and tried to move his hips away but Gakupo held him in place.

“You love it when I’m mean to you. Don’t deny that. Or do you like playing a victim?” Gakupo laughed seductively in Yūma’s ear and licked it.

“Ahnn… N-no…!”

“Of course you do.”

Gakupo pushed in another finger and took a hold of Yūma’s rock hard cock and fondled it. Yūma arched his back and shook his head.

“Aah! Nngh! No!”

Gakupo kept on attacking that sensitive spot and play with Yūma’s hardness, and then he felt Yūma’s muscles contract and heard his breath getting strained until Yūma cried out in bliss and came into Gakupo’s hand.

“That’s a good boy,” Gakupo smiled satisfied and toyed with Yūma’s opening with the cum covered hand to use the cum as lubricant. Then he pushed Yūma onto his back and looked at the dazed look in his lover’s eyes as he panted for breath. “That’s a nice expression right there.”

“You’re so mean,” Yūma inhaled deeply as he looked at Gakupo with blaming eyes.

Gakupo pulled off his own pants and underwear – which he was still wearing – and tossed the shirt to the floor. Then he took a hold of Yūma’s thighs and pushed them open to push his cock against his opening. Yūma immediately shook his head.

“Not this quick!” he hurried to say. “I’m too sensitive!”

But Gakupo didn’t listen. He knew Yūma loved the pleasure he felt when he was this sensitive and pushed against his entrance with force until the last resistance Yūma’s body had to offer gave up and let him inside.

“Haah! Gaku-po!” Yūma cried and pulled at the bed sheet under him again. His breath got erratic and violent.

“Oh, you’re so soft inside after you’ve cummed. And so hot too. Ah… It feels wonderful,” Gakupo sighed and moved his hips slowly.

“Hmnn! Aaah…!”

Yūma took a hold of Gakupo’s arms and buried his nails into his skin. He felt so good he didn’t know what to do. Even if he hated his sensitivity he still loved it. He wanted it. Gakupo felt so good inside him it felt like his body was going to shatter into million pieces because of every little cell was quivering so violently with pleasure. He didn’t want to see or feel anything else but the man in front of him. As he looked at him through a slight crack between his eyelids he felt a heated passion well over him like an ocean wave, making his body even hotter that it already was. Gakupo’s gaze was burning him with the overwhelming passion.

“I love you,” Gakupo whispered and leaned forward to kiss him, and Yūma desperately clung to the man’s neck and kissed him back hoping that all his feelings would be shown in that single kiss.

“I love you too,” he whispered between the kisses and then threw his head back against the pillow when Gakupo began to move harder. “Aaaah! Nng-haah! Oh! That … feels too good!”

Gakupo smiled and pounded him hard and fast. Their bodies rocked violently together as their flesh pounded hard against each other, making lewd noises and enjoying every second of the act. Yūma’s body felt like it would burst with pleasure and his moans and cries turned more and more breathless and the tension was building up fast.

“I’m about to cum,” Gakupo panted and Yūma looked up at the man’s face with was covered with sweat.

“T-then cum… Haaah!” he whispered and pulled him close and hugged him tight. “I’m about to … ah … cum again too.”

Gakupo moved even harder and tempted the climax closer and closer in both him and Yūma, and then he heard Yūma loose his breath as he came and closed harder around Gakupo. That was enough for Gakupo to release his passion into Yūma’s body, and then he slumped down on top of Yūma totally exhausted.

They lay there and panted for breath as the sweat rolled down from their bodies, and when the both of them had recovered a little Gakupo raised his head and looked at Yūma. Yūma stared back at him and played with the man’s long hair and then kissed him lightly on the lips.

“God, I love you,” he whispered and brushed Gakupo’s hair back with his fingers.

Gakupo kissed him back and hugged him hard for a minute, and then he rolled off of Yūma and looked at him.

“If you only knew how much I love you too. I can’t wait until you really move in here with me for good,” he said and caressed Yūma’s cheek.

“It feels pretty good to get rid of my old apartment,” Yūma sighed and had started to normalize his breaths. “Yours is much bigger than mine, and it’s closer to work. And the most important thing is that you’re here. I like it the best here with you.”

Gakupo kissed his lips and then brushed Yūma’s pink hair back. It had stuck on Yūma’s sweaty face and he wanted to see all of his face.

“So when are you going to put it up for sale?” Gakupo asked.

“I don’t know. My sister lives pretty far from our system area though and my apartment is closer than hers, so maybe she wants to take it,” Yūma thought. “She’s always complaining about the distance to work you know.”

“Yeah, I know,” Gakupo chuckled.

Yūma reached for the tube with chocolate sauce and opened the lid and took some on his finger and licked it. Gakupo laughed.

“Are you in the mood for some sweets?” he asked, and Yūma nodded.

“This chocolate sauce tastes really good. It’s better than the other brand I usually buy. Here, taste it,” Yūma said and held the tube with the sauce to Gakupo. Gakupo smiled and took it, opened it and then smeared some chocolate on Yūma’s lips. “Hey! What are you doing?” Yūma protested.

Gakupo moved in closer and licked and nibbled the chocolate off from Yūma’s lips and then kissed him before saying:

“Mm… A chocolate kiss is the sweetest thing there is. Don’t you agree?”

Yūma got a blush on his cheeks but smiled and took the tube with sauce from Gakupo.

“Then let me try one too.”


End file.
